runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:The 72 Clan
One of the largest and most prosperous Clans of Runescape is The 72 Clan. Their motto is: Love for all; Hatred for none. Strength in Integrity, Unity, Felicity and Liberty. The clan is growing rapidly day after day. Their reputation has been growing from wide fields of Kingdom of Misthalin to the far edges of the Wilderness. Main events include Corporeal Beast, Armadyl, Clan Wars, and Dungeoneering. They respect all their members specially the Citadel members. The members of their clan do their best to help you flourish and develop in the community. The main goal of their clan is to help all clan members enjoy every second of playing Runescape. They help each other in the clan, participate in clan events and enjoy the fun. thumb|right|300px|Clan's Video From Pkers and Dungeoneers to Lumberjacks and Miners; all are most welcome. *No Strict leadership *Events for all Time Zones (International) *Total liberation and freedom *Equal Rights and Respect *No citadel slavery; help and we appreciate it . Don't and it's all fine. *Totally Mature Environment Most Valued Clan Aspects: #Respect for everyone #Giving IRL family and friends higher priority #Honorable battles. No crashing teams. #Being united and listening to higher ranks. Clan Rules #Follow All Jagex Rules #Respect all and never curse others. #No spamming or flooding the chat. #If a member died, be the first to bless his grave. #You have to inform us if you want to stay away for longer than 1 week. #Bump their forum post as frequent as possible. #If you get deranked or kicked permanently you will have to earn your rank back yourself. #Respect all the ranks, specially the higher ones. #Keep the deputies and event organizers added. Never put friends chat offline. #While Dungeoneering, we never kick other players, if they were not suitable they will not be allowed on later events. Ranking System Every rank has a role in their clan. As you get a higher rank so does your responsibility. The higher ranks are expected to carry out tasks as setting up events, settling disputes and recruiting more members to their family. Ranks may help lower levelled players and guide them through their new experiences but not forced to do so. You may earn higher rank by receiving PP (Prestige Points). Active Citadel skillers who work just to help the clan are totally appreciated as long as the weekly limit has not yet been reached. You should not remain idle for more than 1 week in our clan. If there is an issue, you have to inform us. Your Earned PP will stay saved for that duration. If had to leave Runescape for more than 1 week, make sure you inform our high ranks. Table The Ranks' Tasks Recruit (1 line) Not much is expected from our recruits. They attend events, tell their friends about their new clan and start learning about our clan events. They can enter the Citadel. Corporal (2 lines) The corporals are the advanced recruits. They are keen to work harder in the clan to get to be ranked higher. Surely we expect more from the corporals than recruits. They can enter the Citadel's Keep. Sergeant (3 lines) As the newly joined members start to be trusted, they come to make a vital decision. These members should keep control of the chat and settle disputes. Warn members for using bad language politely. Sergeants can enjoy the +10 boost in agility and summoning for effigies. Lieutenant (Bronze) Lieutenants Guide the members on trial and give them wise advices on how to get to higher ranks. As a Lieutenant you have the ability to kick guests. Use it wisely. Captain (Silver) The Captains of the clan are respected and looked after. As a captain, you serve as the role module for the rest of the clan so you will be sharing your experiences with everyone. You will surely need higher activity and attendance at events. General (Gold) Generals lead all the members, attend most event, and are usually on the front line of the events, standing as a hero fighting alongside other ranks. They can lead clan into rated clan wars and edit clan's battlefield. Admin (Bronze) As an admin you have earned enough trust and prestige to kick any member below your rank. You can also choose the guest's permissions in clan, so you have to use your abilities more wisely. Admins are expected to be active weekly. Organizer (Silver) Organizers are highly trusted in clan, and have all the advantages of the admin, plus a higher rank and advantage over them. They start leading citadel and setting goal for members to gather resources. They have the ability to give higher rank to members. Coordinator (Gold) Coordinators are the highest ranks of our clan. They can kick anyone from any rank. They can give rank or derank other members. They have the ability to give rank or take rank. They have permission to do almost anything in the clan. How to Rank up! The Prestige Points (PP) are earned by your activity and participation in the clan. The more active you are in the clan, the more respect you earn. Attending events, collecting resources at citadel when needed, and helping the clan members are one of the many ways of earning PP. *Unstoppable spam → Permanent Kick *Serious offense → Permanent Kick *Event Leader missing more than two events → Derank (Without Notification) *Event Leader missing an event → -10P (Without Notification) *Being idle for one week → -7 P (Without Notification) *Light offense → -2 P *Attending events → +1 P *Providing help/Guide for a clan mate → +1 P *Leading events successfully → +3 P *Recruiting an active member → +4 P *Leading Official Events successfully → +5 P *Event Organizer replacing Event Leader → +6 P *Event Organizer replacing Event Leader → +7P (Without Notification) *Getting Capped (Citadel) → +8 P *Joining the Facebook group → +9P *Adding 72 to your name → +10P *Being chosen as the Event Leader for ever → +15P By (Without notification) we mean that if the responsible person had notified us about his/her inactivity, he will be losing prestige points. The notification should be legitimate. Ranking Advantages Any person misusing his rank will be deranked instantly. # As a RECRUIT you are given the advantages of: ##Recruiting friends ##Entering the Citadel ##Training your skills at Citadel # As a CORPORAL you are given all advantages of RECRUITS plus: ##Entering the Keep # As a SERGEANT you are given all advantages of CORPORALS plus: ##Initiating a battle on the battlefield. (getting +10 summoning and agility boost for effigies) # As a LIEUTENANT you are given all advantages of SERGEANTS plus: ##Operating the Theatre ##Kicking misbehaving guests # As a CAPTAIN you are given all the advantages of LIEUTENANTS plus: ##Initiating clan vote on Runescape or Facebook. ##Starting a Party Meeting at the Citadel. ##Operating the Party Room at the Citadel. #As a GENERAL you are given all advantages of a CAPTAIN plus: ##Leading clan into rated Clan Wars ##Editing the clan battlefield. #As an ADMIN you are given all advantages of GENERALS plus: ##Kicking anyone below Admin's rank in rare occasions. ##Choosing Guests' abilities in clan. # As an ORGANIZER you are given all advantages of an ADMIN plus: ##Kicking anyone below Organizer's rank in rare occasions ##Set citadel gathering option for clan mates. ##Ability to give higher rank to members. # As a COORDINATOR you are given all advantages of an ORGANIZER plus: ##Kicking anyone in extremely rare occasions. ##Banning anyone from Citadel, Keep, or Island. ##Choosing citadel upgrades for the next build tick. ##Adding allies or enemies in relationship to our clan. ##Ability to derank or give rank to other members. ##A coordinator's order is like the leader's. Current Ranks Founder Ebram 72 Generals Amir 72 Jezters 72 MR72 Captains Kaziel 72 KamenRider72 Ibra 72 Aidan-1993 Mani Shirazi xMason 72 Lieutenants Ownagepker 72 Just-Me-V2 Alejandra Bunny Boy72 Sergeants Xking72x Zxi72 W 6 Dicers Sovereign17 Cedo Nuli King Abh 72 Nicklasmax72 HulaWaka Hearts 72 Bonno Ftw Best Members of the Week Concept We appreciate the work of the most active clan members by leaving their names eternally on our wall. Here we list the most active members of the week, who proved their loyalty to the clan more than anyone else :). ranking is estimated according to the PP earned during the week Rewards The normal prestige points rewards people will earn. 1st place: +8P 2nd place: +4P 3rd place: +2P 4th place: +1P 5th place: +1P Prestige Points Streak Reward These rewards are given for members who win the award for consequent days. These points will be deposited once the streak is over. Method of Calculation: ( 1st PP x 2nd PP ) / 2^n (Where n is the number of the numerators) e.g: MR72 became 2nd on the second week and 1st on the third week. He will earn (4x8)/2^2=8P extra over what he will normally earn. e.g: xMason became 1st on first and second weeks. He became 2nd on third week. He will earn (8x8x4)/2^3=32P extra over what he will normally earn. - These bonuses will not affect your ranking for the following week. - These extra points will be added to your name once the streak is over. (you can end your streak on demand) Week 1: 18-10-2011 1- xMason 72 2- Off Rangex72 3- Amir 72 4- Mmmusic 5- Cedo Nulli Week 2: 25-10-2011 1- xMason 72 2- MR72 3- El Jordo 4- Vlairr 5- Adam 72 Week 3: 1-11-2011 1- MR72 2- xMason 72 3- Jezters 72 4- Ix Joe xI 5- Stimo 72 Week 4: 8-11-2011 1- MR72 2- xMason 72 3- Nicklasmax72 4- IX Joe XI 5- Mmmusic Week 5: 15-11-2011 1- MR72 2- Hears 72 3- Def King 70 4- Amir 72 5- Aerodica Week 6: 22-11-2011 1- MR72 2- Stimo 72 3- King Abh 72 4- Dysphemism 5- Cedo Nuli/Zigi91/Lets Just Go Week 7: 29-11-2011 1- MR72 2- xKing72x 3- King Abh 72 4- Nicklasmax72 5- Cedo Nuli Daily Events System Event Coordinators Event Organizer: King Abh 72 Event Organizer Substitutes: Ebrahim Yavari (Ebram 72) Mason Smith (xMason 72) General Event Paterns Day -------------- Event Type ---------- Led By Saturdays: ----- Citadel ---------------- xMason72 Sundays: ------- PVM ------------------- Adam 72/Pato 72/Ebram 72 Mondays: ------- Mini Games ---------- xMason 72/Ebram 72/Quest R Me72 Tuesdays: ------ Pvp ------------------- Off Rangex72 Wednesdays: - Clans Wars Training - MaxhereIcome/King Abh 72 Thursdays: ---- Penguin Hunting ----- Kamenrider72/Jake 72 Fridays: -------- Dungeoneering ------ Cya Kenny 72/Ebram72 Event Types ¤ Clan Wars ¤ PVP ¤ Dungeoneering ¤ Corporal Beast ¤ Bandos GWD ¤ Armadyl GWD ¤ Barbarian Assault ¤ Conquest ¤ Stealing Creation ¤ Penguin Hunting ¤ Group Questing Recommended Event Gears Melee (Corp) Helm Slot: Helm of Neitiznot/Fighter Hat Cape Slot: Ardougne Cloak > Fire Cape Amulet Slot: Fury > Glory Weapon Slot: Zamorakian Spear Body Slot: Karil's Body Legs Slot: Karil's Legs Shield Slot: Empty Gloves Slot: Barrows Gloves Ring Slot: Berserker Ring/Onyx Ring (i) > Dragonstone Ring (i) Boots Slot: Dragon Boots Ranged (Armadyl) Helm Slot: Robin hood Hat >Any god Coif Cape Slot: Ava's Alerter/Accumulator Amulet Slot: Amulet of Fury > Amulet of Glory Weapon Slot: Chaotic Crossbow > Runite Crossbow Body Slot: Armadyl Chestplate > Karil's Body > Black D'hide Body Shield Slot: Divine Spirit Shield > Void Deflector/Unholy Book Gloves Slot: Barrows Gloves Ring Slot: Archer's Ring (i) > Onyx Ring (i) / Dragonstone Ring (i) Legs Slot: Armadyl Chainskirt > Karil's Chaps > Black D'hide Body Boots Slot: Ranger Boots > Snakeskin Boots Quiver: Diamond Bolts > Runite Bolts Melee (Bandos) Helm Slot: Helm of Neitiznot/Fighter Hat > Torag's Helmet Cape Slot: Fire Cape > Skill Cape Amulet Slot: Fury > Glory Weapon Slot: Chaotic Weapons > Whip Body Slot: Bandos Chestplate > Karil's Body Legs Slot: Bandos Tasset > Karil's Legs Shield Slot: Divine Spirit Shield> Dragon Defender > DFS/Chaotic Kiteshield > Rune Defender Gloves Slot: Barrows Gloves Ring Slot: Berserker Ring/Onyx Ring (i) > Dragonstone Ring (i) Boots Slot: Dragon Boots Quiver: Zamorak arrows Dungeoneering Bindings Sagi Arrows > SurgeBox. All players should have Shadow Silk Hood. All players should have either a Hex Hunter Bow > 2 handed sword > Battleaxe. No Maul/Spears are allowed. Category:Clans